


Danganronpa: Hope's Camp

by Devarsi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Emetophobia, Fanganronpa, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devarsi/pseuds/Devarsi
Summary: Summer break may be underway, but students of Hope's Peak Academy have even more opportunities to learn with Hope's Peak's travel seminar; a place for students to connect with schoolmates from other years and classes, listen to lectures from Hope's Peak alumni, and get close to nature on pristine private grounds.As 16 students wake up in the woods with no memory of how exactly they got there and no sign of fellow students or staff, they find the agenda for the next few weeks will be changing significantly as a killing game begins...





	Danganronpa: Hope's Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded after some problems starting out. 
> 
> Names are in western format
> 
> @hopescamp on tumblr for images of the cast

Hope's Peak Academy is a pinnacle among Japanese education, a symbol of hope for a new generation of talented individuals

 

Unlike many schools, the students of Hope's Peak are scouted from those high school students with  **super high school level**  abilities and given a place to let their talent shine, with the vast majority of graduates moving on to exceptional careers.

Among the super students of Hope's Peak, however, are some outliers. Hope's Peak seeks to learn about how exactly talents manifest, even if they seem bizarre or useless.

Which is how I found myself attending such a prestigious high school.

As the  **super high school level tarot card reader**  I was invited to the academy in an attempt to discern the reason behind my accurate readings - luck?  or perhaps some other force, not yet understood?

Though I never thought much of my 'skill', I was more than happy to take the opportunity and do what I could to help research.

And even while summer break is underway, the learning opportunities don't stop, as the Academy has recently introduced a summer camp.

The new project boasts opportunities for students to connect with schoolmates from other years and classes, listen to talks from school alumni, and activities to get close to nature on pristine private grounds.

Though the thought of spending a few weeks with spotty internet connection would've normally put me off going immediately, this felt different.

I guess Hope's Peak has changed me.

And I feel this one-of-a-kind summer will end up changing me even more

 

\----

 

"Ngh..."

It's dark, but not dark enough. I can see the flickering lights even through my closed eyelids.

I start to open my eyes, pushing myself up, but a wave of nausea hits and the headache worsens, and I end up falling back to the ground with a thump. Something sharp digs into my elbow, and I can hear birdsong.

_What on earth is going on?_

I take deep breaths, trying to will away the churning feeling in my stomach, when I hear a voice.

"Oh! You're awake!"

Bracing myself against the light in my eyes, I make myself look at the person talking. She looks concerned, her hair falling around her face as she watches me blink stupidly at the sun.

"How are you feeling? You've been out for a while, we were getting worried."

"Wh..."

I blink, and realize I'm outside, laying on the dirt.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Ah, right. I'm  **Takara Tachibana,**  and we're at camp...I think?"

Man, if I'm dreaming, my dreams have gotten way too weird..

I furrow my brows. "You're not sure?"

"Well, there's a little confusion..."

A new voice speaks up. 

"None of the teachers appear to be here, and we've found some odd pamphlets."

 I turn, realizing there's been someone else standing with us the whole time. The dizziness made it difficult to concentrate, but now that I'm becoming more oriented I sit up slightly to look at them. They seem composed, but are frowning.

"What's odd about that?"

"Well, nothing, usually," they admitted. "But apparently these talk about something called a 'killing game'."

"A what?"

"Yeah, we haven't been able to figure it out either," Takara says with a shrug.

"No doubt it's a prank in poor taste. Talented high schoolers are still teens, after all. I'm more concerned about where the others are."  

The third person glances down the path, where I assume the others have gone, before looking back at me and smiling politely. 

 "I'm Shiori Matsui, by the way. Super high school lever bartender. I'm sure everything will be fine, but now that you're awake we should probably try to figure out what exactly is going on. I don't suppose you happen to remember what you were doing last before waking up?"

I try to remember, but it's too vague. How did I get here? What happened? I rub my forehead, getting more frustrated with this nonsense. If I'd realized summer camp was going to be like this I never would've bothered with it.

"No, actually...why can't I remember? What's going on?"

"It's not just you," Takara says. "For some reason, there are only sixteen students here, and we all woke up like you, without being able to remember what happened."

"What? How can that be possible? There are only students here? And only sixteen??"

"Right," Shiori answers. "The rest of the group decided to split up and try to make sense of the situation, but Takara and I thought it would be best to stay with you until you woke."

"Honestly, I was ready to start dumping water on your head to try and wake you. You were out for a while."

I guess it's a good thing I woke up when I did.

 

Slowly I get to my feet, shaky but not quite as sick feeling as before, and look around. We're in a grassy area, clear aside from a few small sparse trees, with a raised area behind us, and a path heading into a more heavily forested region. 

There isn't much to see here, but the few things here are quite hard to miss, with the sun glinting off metal. On the trunk of one of these trees is what appears to be a screen. It's turned off, and feeling around I can't find any sort of buttons. 

On a different tree, out of my reach, is a camera. It looks pretty old school. They probably had problems with vandalism here.

The cliff behind us is small, and looks climbable, except for the barbed wire fence going around the top. I strain on my tip-toes to try and see what's up there, but I can't catch anything but a peek at more grass.

After a moment I notice Shiori giving me a concerned look.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. That was rough, but at least I don't feel like I'm going to fall over anymore."

"I'm glad. So I assume you remember your name, at least?" 

"Huh? Oh! Akemi Kahata. Super high school level tarot card reader."

Their smile widens. "Good to meet you, Kahata." I give a thumbs-up and the best smile I can muster with the anxiety I'm feeling.

It seems that I've examined everything in the immediate area, but I'm hesitant to leave. It already feels more familiar than whatever might be waiting for me out there.

"Well," I say finally, "I guess it's time to check this place out."

"Mind if I join you?" Shiori asks. "I haven't really had the chance to see anything, either."

I blink at them in confusion for a moment, not sure why they wouldn't know the lay of the land, until I realize that since they've stayed with me they don't know much more than I do.

"Sure!" 

"Well," Takara says, "since you're alright now, I'll leave you two to it. I have someone I want to meet up with."

She heads off on her own, and I give a questioning look to Shiori, who only shrugs, so I decide not to worry about it.

"Well, Kahata, lead the way."

\--

Going down the path, I notice it's dense, but there aren't actually that many trees. Mostly it's bushes and undergrowth, and the occasional monitor, or, far more frequently, camera. I keep stopping to investigate the monitors, hoping to find something to indicate what they're for, but they're all as blank as the first one. With her brisk pace, Takara had already been ahead of us, but my diversions separated her from our sight even faster.

It feels like a longer walk than it probably actually is to another, larger clearing. This one is clearly a common area, with plenty of room for games or socializing. There's no grass, just lightly packed dirt.

There are several buildings, and I can already spot several students. I don't recognize all of them, which makes sense: this was meant to be a schoolwide experience where students could socialize outside of their own year and class. It's good to make connections with your talented peers...or just to annoy some people without having to spend the rest of the school year with them afterwards. 

Closest to us is a large, unmarked building without windows. A few yards away is a fire pit, blackened from use but long cold. The stones are starting to show some wear. Around it are several wooden benches. They're not rough, and look pretty comfortable for logs, but no one is sitting now.

But there, standing outside of the building, is finally a face I recognize. It's Jun Ikarashi, the super high school level confectioner. We're in the same class, but have never really been close. But after this stressful day, any familiarity feels fantastic. I barely remember Shiori's even with me as I go running up to Jun.

"Man, am I glad to see you!"

"..." 

Well, Jun was never known for being a social butterfly, but what's with this reaction?

"Uh...Jun? Are you okay?" 

He takes a moment to glance slowly around the area, eyes pausing on the others before finally seeming to decide something and returning eye contact.

"So I'm assuming you haven't seen our welcome?"

I'm glad to hear his voice, at least. I was starting to worry I'd somehow stumbled across the wrong grumpy boy with too many layers.

"Huh? You mean the 'killing game' stuff? That's gotta be written as a shitty joke."

"...You should look around more." 

He turns away, clearly done with the conversation already. I wonder what that's about...? 

"He doesn't seem too convinced that this is a prank," Shiori says quietly beside me.

Truth be told, even i'm starting to wonder...

 

There are two others standing near the fire pit. I see Takara talking to a woman I don't recognize, and wait for them to finish their conversation. 

 "I think I saw a lake," Takara says, "but there was no easy way to get to it. There's a pretty steep cliff, and I'm not sure how you're supposed to get back up if you jump down there, but it'd be possible."

 "Hm. Well, thank you for looking."

 My curiosity gets the better of me, and I take advantage of the lull in conversation.

 "You guys are looking...for a lake?"

 "Well, I was hoping a summer camp would have a place to fish."

It's starting to feel like we have bigger things to worry about than activities...

"...but we should probably find the staff first, anyway," the taller woman finishes.

"I'm Moriko Ueno, super high school level fisher. It's nice to meet you, Akemi."

_What?!_

"You...know my name?"

Takara turns beet red. "Oh, sorry! I went ahead and told Moriko about you when I came to say you'd woken up." 

 I suppose that makes sense, but I still feel a bit odd about it.

 "You know," Moriko muses, "this is the first time I've woken up in the woods without meaning too. I don't think I'm a fan. Let's try to find someone who knows what's going on. There has to be someone here. The summer's not ruined yet."

I admire her optimism. Later, after she's left, I approach Takara again.

"So, do you and Moriko know each other?""

"Yeah! We're in the same class. We haven't seen each other since summer break started, though. I've been so busy with my work."

"What is it you do?"

"Oh, I never told you my talent! I'm the super high school level dog trainer."

Somehow I'm not surprised she has the energy for training dogs.

"Summer is the best time of year getting people's dogs ready for the world dog show, so I haven't had much free time. This is a great chance to catch up, though."

It's odd, how casually she can chat about socializing with friends after all this.

"You don't seem too upset by our situation here"

"There's no point getting upset right now, there's nothing any of us can do about it." Her eyes narrow.

"When I find the staff, though..."

There's an intensity in her expression, and suddenly I feel very sorry for the poor idiots who caused this mess. She may be short, but her anger more than makes up for it. With her, we'll be sure to get some very thorough answers when the time comes.

 

After talking to everyone, I move on to the building, pushing the door open warily to find a spacious dining area. It's clean, which is a small comfort: at least someone was obviously keeping the camp hospitable, and not everything is completely strange.

There's enough for room here to seat a group several times bigger than ours. The tables and benches are old but sturdy. On a few of the tables are pamphlets scattered haphazardly. One appears to have been folded into a half-hearted attempt at an origami swan, which Shiori absently flicks as they walk past.

I pick up a pamphlet. There's a picture of a teddy bear with a hat, and in large print above it are the words "WELCOME TO YOUR MUTUAL KILLING GAME". Inside is only text: it starts as a normal summer camp spiel but devolves into talking about killing. I make a face and set it back down.

On the ceiling is a large, odd contraption. If I didn't know better I'd say it was some sort of weapon. 

To my right is a door, and I investigate, expecting a pantry, but the door knob doesn't budge.

 

Suddenly, a voice calls out from behind me. 

"Hey there!"

I'm greeted by a young woman walking towards me with a grin. I'm not sure where exactly she came from. 

"I knew you'd be fine."

...That was in question?

"Uh, hello. I'm Akemi Kahata, super highschool level tarot reader."

"Awesome." She claps her hands together in a pleased way. "We're going to get along great, I can already tell. I'm Ryouko Shimizu, super high school level stunt performer."

"You mean, like a stunt double?"

"Sometimes! Though I do a couple of little tricks for shows too. It's been a while since my last big job. My last gig was only some juggling. A couple of flame chain swords, axes, the usual stuff." She brushes her jacket in a way that I think is meant to be self-conscious but doesn't really look it.

"Wow, that sounds amazing."

"Oh, it's nothing. Anyone can juggle a couple of knives. Hopefully i'll get set up with something spicier soon, though."

"You probably won't be able to practice much here."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll scrape up something..." 

She grins again, showing off perfect teeth. I decide to let Ryouko continue investigating in peace, before she starts getting ideas about throwing chairs.

 

Coming in from the back room is a dour looking woman who immediately notices me.

 "Ah, you're awake. Good for you. And excellent for Hope's Peak."

 Apparently all of my introductions are doomed to be strange today. "Huh? Hi?"

"Hope's Peak will already have to take responsibility for this circus," she continues, as if not hearing me. "If a student found themselves injured as a result of their negligence, it would be quite a thorn in their side."

"Sorry, who are you?"

"Orimi Yoneda."

I wait a beat, expecting her to tell me something more, but she just gives me a placid stare. 

"...Right. I'm Akemi-"

"Yes, the con artist, I'm aware."

Who the hell does this lady think she is?! I open my mouth to protest, but Shiori cuts in.

"I'd think twice before arguing with her. She's quite a fearful disputant, as I'm afraid I can personally attest to."

I want to say something, and I can tell by the look on her face that Orimi does too, staring at Shiori with something that looks like suspicion. 

 

I decide to bite my tongue, simply turning to walk away from her, though I clench my fists, nails leaving crescent dents in my palms. Shiori joins me again after a moment.

"So you know her?"

Shiori sighs. "We're classmates. She's the super high school lawyer, and I have opposed her in debates more times than I can count." 

"What's her deal?"

Shiori looks somewhat thoughtful, like they can't decide what exactly to tell me.

"Who can say? Don't take it personally, though. You...get used to her."

"That seems hard to believe. How can you even study in the same room as her without wanting to punch her?"

I say it without thinking, and for a second I'm afraid they'll disapprove of me talking shit about their classmate, but Shiori just laughs. 

"I guess that means you've never worked retail."

I shake my head, determined to put the woman out of my thoughts and moving through the door in the back of the building to the kitchen. 

 

There are a few appliances. There's a stove, I guess? I mostly use a microwave, so I'm not sure whether it's fancy, myself. Nothing looks really remarkable, but I notice that there's a camera in the corner of the ceiling, and wonder whether there was one in the main building that I simply missed.

In the cabinets are more plates, bowls, and utensils than anyone could ever want. I pick up a pair of tongs and click it together a few times before putting it back.

I see a man rummaging through cabinets, muttering to himself. 

"Hmm, this doesn't look too shabby, but..."

I don't want to disturb him, but as soon as he hears me he looks away from what he's doing and gestures at me.

"Oh! Hey, hey, this is weird. Check this out." 

He vaguely gestures around at the kitchen

"..What?"

"No refrigerator! No freezer! Nothing!"

Looking around, I notice...there's an oven, stove, and plenty of cookware in the cabinets, but sure enough there's not a cooler in sight. And then there's Shiori, looked as bemused as me by whatever the hell this conversation is.

"That's a bit odd, I guess?"

"I bet this is supposed to get us 'closer to nature' or something...a bit of a boring challenge, but i think I could work with it anyway. I wish i knew where my camera was, though."

"You brought a camera?"

"Well, yeah."

He gives me an expectant look, and I'm not sure what he's waiting for

"Oh, I see. You're a photographer, right?"

He frowns slightly at that.

"Hm. Well, I guess I'm a bit late with the introduction. I'm Akiyuki Noda, super high school level youtuber! I guess I kinda thought everyone at hope's peak would have known about my channel, but...Eh, that was silly to assume."

He brushes an errant lock of hair away from his face.

"But I do believe I know you!"

"Huh? Did Takara tell you too?"

"No, no. Your talent is a popular enigma. It's good to finally meet you. Maybe if I ever find my camera you can show me some of your tricks."

I try to hide my frown. Tricks? Better than outright saying I'm a scammer, but I'm not sure I like the way he said that, but before I can say anything he's back to the cabinets, humming to himself all the while.

 

Without anything else to see in this building, Shiori and I make our way out and onwards, to two shed-like buildings side by side.

The first one is the pantry. There are shelves, and on the shelves are food. And of course, as I've come to expect, there's a camera in the corner.

A figure pokes their head from around a shelf, presumably hearing us enter.

 

"Heya!"

They quickly disappear to whatever they were doing, and I follow them, baffled.

"You know, with no one around, I was kinda afraid this would suck, but I've got to say they've got plenty of food. There's enough beans here to feed an army."

They gesticulate with a bag of garbanzo beans.

"You want some hummus? Gives you plenty of protein."

"Uhh...no thanks?"

"Probably for the best. I have no clue how to make it."

They spent another moment rifling through bags and cans before stopping and turning.

"Oh, right! Hey! Introductions! That's a thing. Addison Hart, super high school level derby player, at your service!"

I don't know which is odder, their manner of speaking or their exuberance. 

"Nice to meet you. So you...ride horses?"

"God no. That's be sick, though. Nah, I play roller derby. It's like skating, with more bruised ribs."

"Sounds....violent."

"Yeah, it's pretty great. You should give it a try."

"I'm not much of a sports person."

"You have no idea how many of my team used to say the same thing. But fair enough! You gotta at least watch a match sometime. It's really something."

"It's a promise." 

Smiling, I leave them with their growing pile of to-cook food. Shiori stays behind a moment to look through the set-aside bag of beans.

 

There's a man contemplating the shelves of food, with interest but not hunger. 

"Hello there," I say, and he turns to me.

"Hello. Come to explore our bounty?"

"Just exploring in general."

"I see. Well, there's plenty to be found here. I haven't seen the kitchen for myself, but I'm sure we'll do well here."

"Are you a cook, then?"

"Hmm? No, not precisely. I'm Ichirou Tamaoki, and I'm a poet. But the world begins at a kitchen table. No matter what, we must eat to live. I thought it would be wise to see that we weren't stranded here without food. I'm not exactly confident in my foraging abilities."

"Ugh, I hadn't considered that."

"That's one small blessing, at least. There isn't any real concern."

"You don't think it's alarming that we don't remember how we got here?"

"It's odd, yes, but I can't see how it would be dangerous. We have all the amenities we might need."

"I suppose..." 

"Try not to worry."

I'm not sure I can, but I smile anyway before leaving him to his business. When I leave to check out the adjacent shed, Shiori follows.

It's a crowded storage room. There's more stuff here than seems necessary.

 

The first shelf is full of assorted camping gear. I recognize some of it: lamps, folded tents, and ropes. There are also some strange contraptions I don't understand and don't want to try to touch.

There are, thankfully, toiletries to be found on one shelf. Soap, sunblock, slippers...though I'm not sure how clean the sheets and towels are, sitting out in this storage building.

I can't see any real organization for most of the shelves. There's a lot of variety, but nothing seems important right now, so I just leave it.

As I go to talk to greet the man perusing the shelves, he turns, clipping me with his weird umbrella.

 

"Ack!"

"Ahh!"

We both jump away from each other, staring dumbly at each other until the man regains his composure and huffs at me.

"Hm. No need to go sneaking up on people, with all these rumors going around."

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to sneak..."

I pause. "Why do you have an umbrella open indoors anyway?"

"I don't."

"..."

"..."

He sighs.

"It's a parasol."

"..........Why do you have a parasol open indoors?"

For a second, he looks embarrassed, but the expression changes to indignant annoyance. "I - look. It's not important. Who are you and what are doing in here?"

Never mind the fact that I could ask him the same question...

"I'm Akemi Kahata, and I'm probably here for the same reason you are."

He gives me a slightly disapproving look.

"I highly doubt that. I'm Natsuhisa Murase, super highschool esthetician, and I'm looking for a sponge. 

A sponge?! Why would a camp even -

...you know what? I don't want to know.

"Huh, you're right. Definitely here for different reasons."

I can't tell if he's even trying to hide the fact that he's rolling his eyes at me.

"Well, then. If you're done, I'm a bit busy."

I wish him good luck and edge carefully away from him, not wanting to run into that parasol again.

 

Among the shelves, I notice a man crouched down, holding a long, wicked looking knife. Even in the shadows, his eyes gleam with interest as he examines the blade.

I immediately take a step back, hoping to leave before he notices me, but the floor creaks beneath me, and he turns.

Slowly he stands up, staring intently at me for a moment, before waving with his free hand. Man, where the hell did Shiori wander off to? I would feel safer if it were too against one. 

 

"Hello!"

"Uh. Um. Hi?"

"Seigo Ikeda, super high school level taxidermist. I was just looking at the tools we have available here. This is a nice blade, but I don't know that we have any food that would need this kind of knife..."

He takes a moment, weighing the serrated blade in his hand while I wonder what fresh hell I've wandered into. 

I don't realize I've stopped paying attention to anything but the knife I'm warily eying until he politely coughs.

"And who would you be? 

"Right. Akemi Kahata."

Somehow, the smile he gives is even worse. It's not a menacing smile, quite the opposite. It's so damn cheerful it's horrifying.

"Great to meet you. I've been very excited for this trip."

I force a smile.

"Yeah. Uh. Me too."

I finally decide to take my chance edging my way away, but he gets in the last word.

"See you around!"

Maybe summer camp wasn't the best idea. As soon as I bump into Shiori again, I quickly walk with them out of the sheds at a brisk pace, and without even thinking, take the path behind the dining hall. It leads to a proper forest, far denser than the area we went through to get here. There are, of course, cameras and monitors, but the most interesting features are the people.

One of the tallest men I've ever seen is leaning against a tree, arms crossed. I approach the burly man, but he seems disinterested in my presence, barely glancing my way. Having Shiori at arm's length again is making me slightly more confident. 

"Um, hello?"

"Hello."

"I'm Akemi Kahata."

"..."

I'm starting to get weirded out 

"Super high school level tarot card reader."

"..." 

"..."

"..." 

"And you would be...?"

"Eiji. Super high school level assassin."

For a moment I wonder if he's joking, but he still looks only bored and vaguely annoyed.

Of course. Why wouldn't I run into an assassin right after meeting the nice creep who skins things?

"I see. Well.....nice meeting you. I guess I'll leave you to it."

"..."

"Good talk."

I leave, unable to help glancing over my shoulder one more time to see he's still standing there, arms crossed.

What a peculiar guy.

 

A little further in to the woods is a man scrutinizing a tree. He greets me before I have a chance to say anything.

"Hello."

He turns his head briefly to smile at me. I glance over his shoulder to what he had been looking at and open my mouth to speak, but he beats me to it.

"It's a parasitic plant. I haven't seen anything quite like it, though."

I'm not sure how to react.

"Oh."

He turns to face me.

"Hiroji Kita. Super high school level gardener. Though maybe you already guessed."

"I don't know many other people who would be so into trees...anyway, it's good to meet you. Akemi Kahata."

He nods in acknowledgement, but says nothing else. I think he's waiting for me to say something else, but I'm at a loss.

 While I'm feeling more awkward by the moment, he seems perfectly content to stand there. 

Saying nothing.

Still. 

"You're pretty quiet, aren't you?"

"Mmhm."

Oh god, this isn't furthering the conversation at all. 

"I'm sorry," he says, as if he can tell what I'm thinking. "I'm better at talking to plants, I guess."

"Well, at least you can grow them. I can't keep a cactus healthy."

He snorts, and I'm sure he gets that reaction a lot, but he doesn't seem annoyed. I'm starting to feel more comfortable with the silence, simply listening to the birds and insects. 

When I leave, I simply wave, not wanting to ruin the moment. He nods in acknowledgement.

 

After spending a while in the forest without finding anything new, we decide to head back to see the other buildings. Across a large, empty field by the dining hall are a series of cabins. 

Leaning against the outside wall of her cabin is a woman bundled in clothes, despite the weather.

"Hello."

She waves slightly, and I decide to take it as an invitation to stand next to her, surveying the honestly fairly boring area outside of the cabins.

"Hey. Rui Ohira."

Straight to the point, apparently. I don't disapprove.

"Hello. I'm Akemi."

She nods, and says nothing else, but the silence is comfortable. 

I try to follow her gaze, but see nothing remotely interesting.

"So...what are you looking for?"

"Clues."

"Clues to what's happening? I'm not sure you'd find any here..."

"Clues to anything. You'd be surprised. I have a...feeling about this. I think there's something here we're just missing."

"You seem pretty confident."

"Didn't become super duper geocacher for nothing."

"Super high school level what?"

"Geocacher. It's like a scavenger hunt, but better. International. People plant caches, others find them. Often out in the woods, in places like this, with cryptic clues." 

"That sounds difficult. You think something like that is going on?"

"Not really, but I don't have anything more productive to do. I figured I'd at least give it a token effort before taking a nap."

She seems so apathetic I wouldn't be surprised if she did manage to take a casual nap in the midst of all this.

"Ah. Well, good luck then!" 

Rui gives another half-hearted wave.

 

There's a woman fidgeting outside of the cabins, looking slightly distressed. I was slightly wary of talking to her, because she seemed like she might freak out, but I suppose I have to meet everyone at some point.

"Hey."

She seems startled, as if she somehow didn't notice my talking to Rui just a few yards away. "Hm? Oh! Hi. Are you another student too?"

"Yes, I'm the super high school level tarot reader, Akemi Kahata."

"Oh. Right, yes, of course you are, sorry, I guess that was probably pretty obvious, I just thought maybe - well I don't know but -"

"It's fine."

"...And I'm rambling. Sorry.  Kumi Asakawa. Super high school level pyrotechnician."

She's still giving cautious looks to her cabin.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. I'm just. Worried.  I was already nervous about living out in the wilderness like this for a few weeks, but that was before any of this but now we've showed up and I don't know how I even got here and don't remember anything and there's no one else here and this all seems way too strange and who knows what's going on or what might happen if someone gets hurt or how to leave..."

She trails off for just a moment, apparently not sure how to gather her thoughts.

"So I'm kind of. Just. Freaking out a little bit. I'm sorry, I started rambling. I know this is scary for everyone."

I wasn't half as anxious about it before as she was, but the fear was almost contagious. I wasn't going to tell her either of those things, though.

"I understand."

Shiori spoke up, and I was slightly surprised. They hadn't been joining my conversations much, having already met everyone when they woke up.

"Maybe you'd find entering your cabin helpful. Give yourself a small break from all this."

"I...maybe. I guess there's only one way to find out."

She gives me a weak smile, and I smile back encouragingly. 

 

And with that, I've spoken to all fifteen of my fellow students, and don't feel any closer to figuring out what nightmare we've been thrown into. I want to try and get everyone together and try to come to a group decision about what we can do, but my plans are disrupted by a strange sound.

"Attention, students! Please gather at the dining hall for an important announcement."

For a moment, i'm frozen. I've spent this time looking for answers, but I suddenly feel a cold dread in my gut at the sound of that voice and the thought of what it might tell us. 

I can tell Shiori is spooked as well, but they gently lay a hand on my shoulder and offer a strained smile.

"Well then. Best not be late."

I take a breath to brace myself, then force myself to start walking to the dining hall.

 

\--- 

The dining hall is full of noise and anxious energy, but I can't see anyone new. 

Though we're two of the last, and Jun gives us a disgruntled stare at our late arrival, we aren't quite the latest. I make my way over to Takara, hoping to ask her if she knows what's happening, when the sixteenth student shows up.

Addison comes skidding through the doorway, out of breath, and almost as soon as they've entered the room, the action begins.

The same bear I'd seen before on the pamphlet comes tumbling from the ceiling rafter and onto the furthest table. I jump, trying to understand what I'm looking at. 

"Welcome, welcome! Thank you all for bear-ing with us while we get things set up! I know things have been confusing, but I'm sure it'll all be worth it. I'm your camp counselor, Kemuikuma!"

Natsuhisa speaks up immediately.

"We aren't children, and I'm not going to stand here and be lectured via some cheap toy."

"Then sit! I'm in charge here, so if you want those answers you don't have a choice."

"Where are the staff who set this up?" Hiroji asks. "The speakers?"

"Oh, the speakers are around here somewhere...but you have far bigger worries right now."

"This is unacceptable." Orimi looks like she wants to walk up to whatever that toy is, but thinks better of it. "You need to show us the way out, and now. You have no right to keep us here."

"Of course you can leave - I'm a bear, not a monster. But first, you'll have to show us just how talented you are. If you want to leave camp, you'd better be ready to spill some blood."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Addison shouts.

"Language! And besides, i already left you guys information. Kids these days, not even willing to read some simple instructions..."

I thought Kumi looked nervous before, but now she looks downright sick. "You're saying we have to k-kill someone??!" 

"Quick on the uptake, aren't you? Yes, yes, like I've been telling you this whole time. I'm not going to stand here and repeat myself all day for you knuckleheads, so listen close: last student standing wins. Kill and don't get caught, and you can leave. The rest of your schoolmates die instead. Get caught, and the game goes on without you, if you get what I'm saying."

 

For a moment, we're all silent, and then Jun speaks up. 

"...Are you planning on providing us with weapons?"

"Jun, you can't -"

But I'm interrupted. 

"Ha! This kid's got the spirit. I'm not giving you any freebies, but I know anyone with enough creativity will be able to find plenty of options. Before I leave you brats to it, I have one more thing."

The contraption's voice goes from a sing-song to a somber tone.

"I want you all to know just how serious I am."

The teddy pulls out what looks like a remote, and there's a loud click that echoes in the hushed room. The now-unlocked closet door swings open after just a moment, and a figure comes rushing out, nearly falling in its haste.

We don't even have time to register what we're seeing. A brief flash of a wild expression, and then -

The Gatling gun on the ceiling turns.

The room panics as the floor is washed red with blood.

 

Addison jumps back, screaming. "FUCK! WHAT THE HE-"

Eiji takes a step back, and starts to raise his hand to his mouth, but keeps composed.

"Woah woah what the shit, that's -?!" 

 

"AHHH"

From the corner of my eye, I see Kumi slump to the floor, knees apparently giving out on her as she screams, but I can't move, can't look away from the grisly sight. I can't tell who's saying what, what's happening, where the bear went. It's all a loud, awful blur.

"Shitwhathehell- "

"SHIT, MAN -"

"Dear god."

Some people are frozen in shock, staring at the bullet-riddled corpse. Others are running, scrambling without thought to the exit.

 

"Well, that's rude."

Kemuikuma cuts off the cacophony of sound with a raised paw, which quiets most of the noise, though it's all too easy to hear the shuddering breaths and panicked muttering of my schoolmates.

"Don't worry about that thing, I'll take care of cleaning it up."

"Because that's what we were concerned about," Rui mutters.

"So now that you're fully aware of the situation, I know you'll believe me when I say if you try to leave you'll end up worse than this poor bastard. There are very few rules, and I expect you to follow them without exception.

"No attacking your dear camp leader, and only two victims per killer. And there's no involvement from me. Aside from punishing killers and rulebreakers, I'm keeping my paws to myself. So no trying to pin your murders on me!"

My head is spinning and I feel like I'm going to be sick. The words are barely registering, and I want nothing more than to curl up and cry, but I can't stop seeing  _that sight_ , even with my eyes closed.

"Now then, I think it's time for you to get out. There's not much use for a summer camp where everyone's indoors, and I need to do some maintenance. I suggest you head to your cabins. I've left you all something useful."

 

For a moment none of us move. 

"Now fuck off already!"

Shaken, those of us still in the dining hall begin to leave. What else could we do?

I can't help casting one more look over my shoulder. I shudder, then turn to make my way to the cabins. When I reach the door marked with my name I hesitate with my hand on the doorknob. 

What could this beast have left for us? I don't think I have the energy to deal with anything else...

 

...but I can see no other way.

 

With a sigh, I turn the knob.

 

The room is blessedly normal, but I don't have it in me to be relieved. Barely bothering to close the door behind me, I collapse on the bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling too shocked to cry.

What is this? Why are we here? Who could do something like this? My mind is full of questions, but I can't focus on anything. It's senseless, and I have a crushing feeling there will be no answers for us. I listlessly look at the ceiling, trying to keep my brain from overlaying the image of blood. 

Though I try to ignore it, there's something hard poking into my shoulder, and the discomfort is becoming harder to ignore. Finally I roll over enough to see what I'd laid on, and pick up what looks like a tablet. As soon as I press the start button, I see an image of that damnable bear and immediately fling the tablet at the wall. I'm disappointed to find it doesn't break, and after what felt like hours I finally pick it up again.

There are few features. An app for taking notes, a map, an extended version of the rules given to us earlier. There's no way to connect to the internet, and it doesn't even have any way of seeing the time or date.  

Turning off the tablet, I set it on the table. Despite the information it gave me, I feel no closer to finding any conclusions.

Though it's still daylight outside, I can't bear to get back up. Laying on top of the covers, I squeeze my eyes shut and focus on my breathing until I can finally fall into blessed, thoughtless sleep.


End file.
